plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zookeeper
Beastly |Tribe = Pet Professional Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When you play another Pet, all Pets get +1 . |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Snaaaaake!}} Zookeeper is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all Pet zombies on the field +1 when another Pet zombie is played. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Professional Zombie *'Ability:' When you play another Pet, all Pets get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Snaaaaake! Update history Update 1.24.6 * Tribe added: Professional Strategies With When using this zombie, boost his health as much as you can, as he can survive longer, then play as many pets as you can. Zookeeper will increase the strength for all pet zombies, causing absolute destruction to the enemies. Occasionally, Super Brainz, Professor Brainstorm, or Rustbolt may be able to obtain this from Portal Technician, Summoning or Eureka. In that case, he is less effective since the only pet zombies in classes other than Beastly are: Sneaky: '''Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, Fishy Imp, Walrus Rider, Zombot Sharktronic Sub (Brain Freeze only) '''Crazy: Abracadaver, The Chickening (Electric Boogaloo only) Hearty: Camel Crossing, Turkey Rider (The Smash only) Brainy: Witch's Familiar, Zom-Bats (Immorticia only) There are also many tricks and superpowers that are pet-based, such as Locust Swarm and Dolphinado. Use these to the advantage during the trick phase. You can also activate his ability early on by spamming cheap pet zombies such as Skunk Punk or Dog Walker. Cat Lady and him also make a good combo, guaranteeing at least 4 damage that turn. Playing a Fishy Imp or Dolphin Rider can also be good because Amphibious zombies are hard to counter. With his ability and their high base strength, they can be good sources of power for the early-to-mid-game. Against His ability is really dangerous, so you have to try to destroy it quickly. Due to him having just 2 health, you can destroy this zombie pretty easily. If he is played on the second turn, he cannot be boosted, so you can attack him without having to be aware of him and other pet zombies receiving +1 . If his stats get too much for you to handle, you could play an insta-kill trick to destroy him. Gallery Zookeeper_stats.png|Statistics ZooCard.png|Card Trivia *His card description may be a reference to the famous Konami franchise "Metal Gear Solid", where if the player gets a game over, the player can hear the catchphrase "Snaaaaake!" **His description might also reference the fact that he has a snake as his pet. *Zookeeper has the shortest description in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, only having 10 characters. *When the Zookeeper speaks, his voice has a slight Australian accent. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Basic cards Category:Common cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Beastly zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Pet cards Category:Professional zombies Category:Professional cards